


The Warmth of Your Doorways

by Feyland



Series: Vampires of Paris [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyland/pseuds/Feyland
Summary: They drank. Now they talk. Companion to Iron & Vein.
Series: Vampires of Paris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Warmth of Your Doorways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/gifts).

> This is a birthday gift to the lovely Freckle. 
> 
> This takes place between Chapters 6 & 7 of "Iron & Vein". Some Claquesous & Fauntleroy friendship. Mild references to Tragic BackstoriesTM. Talk of blood and drinking of blood.

“Your human is a bit of lush, isn’t he,” Fauntleroy said to Claquesous. It was an hour before dawn – they would have to be going soon if they were to get home before sunrise. The others had gone already, having taken their leave soon after Claquesous had carried the unconscious Montparnasse to bed, making sure the human was breathing before leaving him to his recovery.

“That is one way to put it,” Claquesous replied. “Though I suspect most humans would react similarly given the amount of venom ingested.”

“Most humans would have a little more anxiety walking into a house full of vampires,” Fauntleroy argued. “And even if they did let us feed, they wouldn’t have been able to stay as calm as he did. You can always see the point where they go from pleasure to fear when their body starts telling them they’re dying. He didn’t have that. He was going to let us drain him for the sake of the high.”

“A shame you did not have the opportunity,” Claquesous said, mildly. “Though I doubt he will be keen to continue our relationship after this.”

Fauntleroy looked at him curiously. “You’re trying to chase him away? Why?”

Claquesous said nothing a moment, turning the answer over in his mind. “I did not want him to choose a path without knowing where it leads.”

“You didn’t want me to use any persuasion on him,” Fauntleroy noted, the lightness in their face fading slightly as they watched Claquesous closely, as through trying to unravel the knot of intentions inside of him.

“No,” said Claquesous, avoiding Fauntleroy’s eye. “I have issue with that, particularly concerning the…nature of our relationship.”

“The nature- You’re sleeping with him?” Fauntleroy’s words grew hard, far sharper than the lazy drawl they had maintained all night.

Claquesous did not flinch – though it was through the practice of temperament that allowed it. He could hear the accusations in Fauntleroy’s voice, the implications of what he had confessed settling into the mind of the young vampire.

“Consensually. I would not do so otherwise.”

“Would you like a medal?” Fauntleroy’s eyes were cold when Claquesous at last looked up at them. Their history was laid bare in their biting tone, each word a reminder to Claquesous of how they came to be. “What is it you’re really keeping him around for, Claquesous?” 

The implication hung in the air. Claquesous was still. These things were not discussed. Among them, lives and deaths were often pieced together stories never meant to be heard in entirety. To some vampires, the condition was a curse – to others, a blessing. Regardless, very few stories of Turnings were anything other than drenched in blood and pain.

“I care for him, in a way,” Claquesous said slowly. “And I find it disquieting. I am not used to humans keeping my attention. This one is strange. I have more than a passing interest in his welfare, which leaves me…conflicted. I enjoy his company. I enjoy what I can claim from his body too. But I have found it is his offer I enjoy most - the knowledge of his fervor and his pleasure. Perhaps this is inherently selfish. I cannot say. He is arrogant, and as you have noted, strangely lacking in the instinct to flee. I had hope that tonight’s events would instill him with the fear needed to abandon the relationship. I confess I have a desire to leave him with his autonomy, but lack the knowledge of how to handle such a thing. Above all, I fear becoming the thing you hate most. I do not want to keep him close to me, in the dark, without escape. I ask of you, Fauntleroy – if I am headed down that path, stop me. If you cannot, destroy me. I would welcome it before descending into the kind of monster you abhor.”

Fauntleroy’s face had gone blank, mirroring Claquesous’s common expression back at him – until they rolled their eyes, breaking the stillness.

“You are so fucking dramatic,” they said, most of the tension leaving them. They shook their head, and snorted. “You could have just said you had a crush. Christ.”

“I would not think to put it that way,” said Claquesous, attempting to mask his relief by matching Fauntleroy’s flippant tone.

“No, you wouldn’t, would you.” Fauntleroy stood and stretched, all gangly teenaged limbs that inadvertently sent another pang of guilt through Claquesous. Montparnasse was not much older than they had been. They looked at Claquesous again, with the intensity he had not quite grown accustomed to yet, in all the years he had known them.

“You’re nothing like him, you know,” Fauntleroy said. “I don’t think you would have been able to hide it if you were.”

“…Thank you, Faunt.” Claquesous rose, and followed Fauntleroy to the front door to see his guest out.

It was still dark out, the tension of dawn not yet cresting. Fauntleroy stepped out, turning back to Claquesous in the doorway. “For the record, I hope he stays. I’d like a chance to meet him properly.” They cocked their head and smiled. “And I think he might be good for you.”

Claquesous did not reply, but inclined his head to Fauntleroy before they vanished into the last of the night, leaving Claquesous alone with his potential. 


End file.
